yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Oka Ruto
'''Oka Ruto is a female student and a rival in Yandere Simulator. '''She has been implemented in the November 15th, 2015 Update, just not as a rival yet. Background ''Please note that this character is the president of the Occult Club. She will not be present at school for the first few weeks of school. While she is absent, a member of the Occult Club will be her substitute. The substitute will allow the player to join the club and participate in club activities while the leader is absent. In the debug build, the player will be able to see Oka walking around, but in the final game, she won't appear until several weeks have passed. Her current features are also temporary and will change in the future.''https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665976992144035840 Appearance Oka's hair is long, and much like the other long-haired students in the game, has hair that reaches below her shoulders, just at the top of her arm. Unlike the other students, she has a fringe that conceals her left eye. Her eyes, matching with the color of her hair, are of a dark blue, similar to black. Around her eyes, she has large black rings. It is unknown whether the rings around her eyes are makeup or if this is because doesn't get much sleep. Her lips are pale, and are of a similar shade to her skin. She wears the same default uniform as all the other female students, unless customized. She walks very slowly, with her hands clasped together. She is always looking shyly at the ground. Personality Oka is the leader of the Occult Club. She is a stalker, but not dangerous because she is too shy to harm others.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665991735944720384 Her mannerisms make her look shy, timid, and socially awkward. Among the personas within the game, Oka is a Coward. It is unknown whether she will be given a different personality later on in the game, due to her being a future rival. Routine At 7:05 AM each day, Oka will enter the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM. At 7:15 AM she will head up to the rooftop and stalk the Basu sisters until 8:00 AM. Oka will walk into Classroom 3-2, sit down at her desk, start class at 8:30 AM and will leave to go to lunch at 1:00 PM. Since she is an average NPC and not a rival yet, she will have no special events, so she will go up to the rooftop on the southern side, and watches the Basu Sisters talk to each other once again. Oka walks back to class at 1:30 PM and will finish second period at 3:30 PM. She will then go to her locker and linger there until 3:50 PM, when she walks to the Occult Club room. She will stand in the middle of the pentagram until school day is over. At night, she stays up very late researching paranormals and super natural things. She does not get very much sleep.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666517048256688128 Relationships The Basu Sisters She stalks the Basu sisters, Sakyu and Inkyu, daily, in a futile search for evidence that they are supernatural beings. Trivia *She has an anxiety and paranoia problem.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661236494233767937 *Oka's dark secret is related to the reason why she is absent from school for the first few weeks.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666168220114489344 *She is the founder and the president of the Occult Club. *She is a cross between the Hex Maniac from Pokemon: X and Y, Tharja from Fire Emblem: Awakening, and Tomoko from WataMote.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651918269520044032 *Oka's name could be a play on the word "Occult", when said in a Japanese accent. *Oka has probably been obsessed with paranormal things since early childhood. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666301003596087296 *YandereDev finds Oka very cute.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666515199629725696 Bugs *If the Basu sisters are missing from their meeting spot, Oka will continue to stalk the area where they once were. Gallery Oka_Ruto.png|Oka's portrait. Oka.png|Oka's student profile. OriginalOccultPresident.jpg|Original design. OkaRuto.png|Oka in her club room Spy.png|Oka spying CYMERA 20151117 193349.jpg Category:Akademi High Students Category:Females Category:Rivals Category:Interactable Category:Killable Category:Female Students Category:Occult (Club) Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters